Episode 7423 (11th February 2016)
Plot Kirin panics and drives away as he sees another car approaching. Megan drives by and is shocked to notice Tess lying in the road. Paddy insists on accompanying Rhona to meet Tess, trying to talk her out of it on the way. He reveals about her attempt to kiss Marlon. Bernice informs Kerry that it was Gabby who posted the video of her and Dan online. She forces her to clean the sinks and toilets in the salon as punishment. Paddy and Rhona arrive on Hotten Road to find Megan calling an ambulance for Tess. Paddy stays with Tess while Rhona tends to a distressed Megan. Dazed, Tess apologises to Paddy and tells him she loves him. Kirin pulls over in a desolate spot and dumps the car before fleeing. Kerry insists on watching the video to find out just what everybody has seen. Kirin hides from a distance and notices Paddy tending to Tess. He's relieved to see she's still alive and dashes off. Paddy tries to keep Tess conscious as the ambulance arrives. As she falls unconscious, he whispers that he loves her too. Laurel tries to get back to normal and goes to The Woolpack with Ashley. Megan arrives at the pub and breaks the news about Tess. Marlon is stunned. On Megan's entrance, Laurel asks Ashley if they can leave, unable to deal with being around a pregnant woman. Paddy and Rhona greet Tess' husband, Pierce, when he arrives at the hospital but he is whisked away by a doctor. Kirin checks his phone and finds a number of missed calls from Vanessa. Leyla worries as Nikhil speaks to her about planning their wedding. She nervously informs him that she didn't mean to propose to him. Nikhil feigns upset but leaves Leyla relieved when he concedes he's just winding her up. Dan is humiliated as he watches the video with Kerry but she is impressed with their onscreen chemistry and charisma. She is keen to keep the video online and let it go viral. Gabby walks in on Ashley and Laurel discussing their baby and is mad at them for not telling her that Laurel is pregnant and storms off. Kirin returns to Tug Ghyll where Vanessa tells him she understands that he was pushed to the limit and gets him to assure her that he will talk to her if he feels pressured again. Ashley goes after Gabby and explains that Laurel may have had a miscarriage. He is concerned when she refers to feeling like the family is cursed. As Rhona and Paddy wait for news on Tess, she asks Paddy if Tess said anything to him. Paddy lies that Tess told him she loved Pierce. They are horrified as Pierce returns from seeing the doctor and are informed that Tess has died during surgery. Kirin dumps the car in woodland and sets fire to it. Paddy and Rhona return home. Rhona goes to break the news to Marlon. Alone, Paddy weeps in the car. Cast Regular cast *Brenda Walker - Lesley Dunlop *Vanessa Woodfield - Michelle Hardwick *Rhona Goskirk - Zoe Henry *Kirin Kotecha - Adam Fielding *Leyla Harding - Roxy Shahidi *Nikhil Sharma - Rik Makarem *Paddy Kirk - Dominic Brunt *Megan Macey - Gaynor Faye *Dan Spencer - Liam Fox *Kerry Wyatt - Laura Norton *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *Bernice White - Samantha Giles *Gabby Thomas - Rosie Bentham *Ashley Thomas - John Middleton *Laurel Dingle - Charlotte Bellamy *Sam Dingle - James Hooton *Pierce Harris - Jonathan Wrather Guest cast *Tess Harris - Nicola Stephenson *Doctor - Adam Reeves Locations *Hotten Road *Main Street *Pear Tree Cottage - Beauty & Bernice salon *Unknown road *Dale Head - Downstairs rooms *The Woolpack - Public bar and gents toilets *Hotten General Hospital - Waiting area *Tug Ghyll - Downstairs rooms *David's Shop - Interior *Café Main Street - Interior *Home Farm - Sitting room and dining room *Turvey's Wood Notes *First appearance of Jonathan Wrather as Pierce Harris. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 5,750,000 (20th place). Category:2016 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes